Recently, lower supply voltages have been used in many applications in order to decrease power consumption. However, when the operating supply voltage for a CMOS logic circuit is relatively close to the threshold voltage of the CMOS logic circuit, propagation delay time can become relatively large. In an application in which the input voltage changes relatively slowly, such as a timer application, the propagation delay time may be greater.